


Sometimes Love is bigger than Blood

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwell, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crush, Cutting, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Love, Mental Health Issues, amber house, price house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe is a 18 years old girl, she has a cutting problem and as in school a Teacher got eyes for it, she dont know what to do. Thankfully her crush Rachel Amber will help her, at this point Chloe dont know Rachel has the same feelings as her.(no lis or bts events, Chloes & Rachels POV)





	Sometimes Love is bigger than Blood

Chloes POV:

I stand in my bathroom, have the knife in my left hand and start cutting in my meat, and again and again. The pain helps me a lot, yeah it hurts but my life hurt more then the knife hurt me. The blood runs down my hands, I think that has that special something, I make a quick bandage over my right under arm and heading back in my room, I choose for this fogy Friday a longarm black tight pullover and a black tight jeans whit holes at the knee part, also red converse and that was it. The outfit match perfectly with my blue hair, I grap my backbag and other stuff and heading downstairs. Mom already waiting at the diner table with my breakfast, after some small talk she heading for work, I eat my breakfast and also make my way to school. It hurts, it hurts really bad, its not like I never cut myself, I did it since 3 years, its help me to handle my pain, im glad my mom or stepdouch never found out, they would freak, so better I stuck with my hiding plan.

Today I walk to school and not drive with my cool truck, the fresh cutting hurts more then I tought, arrived they are the usal, Warren Graham, Stella and Kate. I walk inside to my locker and see how the Vortex Club Princesses stand in a circle togehter talking about hipster shit, I bet, but there is also standing her, Rachel Amber wearing a white shirt with a black crown on it and a red jeans, her hair as usual and she smiles, wait she smile, wait is she looking at me?! Fuckkkk! I turn my head fast and grap the books. I hear that they are talking about todays swim class, FUUCK swim class, I caint go with my newest cut, okay Chloe you will make this, I hope.

4 classes later it was time for the swim hour, I tryed to make a plan but our Swim teacher Mrs. Moore had her eye on me so I dont could get away. So know im here in the changing room and see Rachel stand next to Steph, I think thats her gilfriend, yeah Rachel Amber is gay and Steph gingrich too, I just see wehn she dosent do something with the Drama nerds or the Vortex Club, she hangs out with her a lot, but also only in school but who knows. I pull me back to a quiet corner and dress in my swim Chlotes a hella cool bikini, A black swim bra and a swim pantys whit skulls on it, as I came back I hear Victoria say to Steph "You moust be tottaly freaking out with all the half naked girls here arround, you better go before you reap one of us your perv." Steph look at her sad and Rachel at her angry, I have to admit im glad that for one time im not the one who get bullied. "To bad Victoria, I even would look at you, your a fat cow so bye" Steph say harsch back and walk away, I see and hear Victoria and her folks Courtney and Dana walking also out, I go quick to my sport locker and see how Rachels smiles, I dont know because she see me right in the face or what Steph was saying to Victora, anyway after this she walk in her blue bikini also out. I check my bandage and Spot its bloody, _fuck, shit, no!_ I think and make a quick bandage chance whit waterproff materials, I still hope no one will see it.

As I walk in all wehre in the water and looking at me, like they always look at me, gosh I hatet it, expect of Rachel she look at me whit this friendly warm face "Good, get a life" I say louder to all and want to hope in the swiming pool as our teacher say "Stop Chloe! what is that?" and she look at my badage, Fuck. "Nothing, I fall from my skatebord, I have made that its waterproof, its all allright" I say to Mrs. Moore, she noods and I can walk in, I hear how the others talking about me, but Rachel once again look at me a bit worried, I dont know even why, shouldnt she happy that Steph is here but again, she is talking whit Samantha now. After the class was over all wehre fast out and in the changing room again except me, Mrs. Moore is worried and she dont belive me this whit the skateboard "Really Mrs. Moore all is fi--" I want say but she grap my arm and pull the bandage off "HEY!" I yell at her "CHLOE! WHAT-" she say worried but I lose me from her grip and walk fast in the changing room and get dressed.

I walk out and hear "Hey! you okay?" I turn arround and spot Rachel looking at me also worried "What do you want Amber?" I say sad and harsch back "Im sorry Chloe put I have seen and heard youre talk with Mrs.--" YOU HAVE HEAR IT! ARE SOO BOARD RACHEL? DONT HAVE THE SCHOOL PRINCESS A LIFE!" I yell at her "No, Chloe its--" she want to say but I yell still at her "ITS WHAT!? YOU BETTER MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS OR BETTER YOU GO AND TELL YOUR VORTEX CLUB SHEPS ABOUT YOURE NEW GOSSIP" and I run outside whit tears in my eyes. "CHLOE, WAIT! STOP!!" Rachels yells so strong that I stop and she came over me, I look at her with my sad face "I want help you, give me a chance" she say loving and I say whiney back "Why you will help me, Im Chloe Price the loser and shouldent you do something with youre gilfriend?" she look at me confused but with a little smile on her face "I....I dont have a gilfriend, If you mean Steph we are just good friends, thats it and I want to help you Chloe, youre not a loser your something more, a special human" she say and I look at her and say "Special human? ha, okay with what you wanna help me?". She smiles and say "That I can help you we have to know each other better, so you have time know? Maybe we can go home to you?" I dont know how I should react, Rachel Amber wants to become my friend, yeah I have a Crush on her, yeah shes the beautfifulst women I saw here in Blackwell and now she wants to go home! to me!?, "yeah, sure" I say and she smiles and we start walking.

We talked about a lot, I never realized how much you can learn from one Person wehn she listen to you and you just talk back, we have a lot in common, as me and Rachel arrived at my home she say "It looks nice" I smile and we walk in, I smell the food Mom is cooking. "Chloe, we have to talk!" Mom say serious but I say back "Sorry mom, im busy, you see" and I point at Rachel "Hello Mrs. Price nice to meet you" she say friendly and give my mom a handshake "Hello Rachel, im sorry but could you give me and Chloe 2 minutes" she say and Rachel noods. "Just go upstairs, the door left is my room, im right back" I say and see how Rachels walks up and in my room.

Rachels POV:

_Omg I finally made it, im at Chloes house, gosh shes so cute and strong, and ahhh she was sooo sexy today_ I think to myself and look trought Chloes room, but shit that she tought I have a gilfriend, I just want her but know the mistake is out the way. I hear loud screaming and open carefully the door and sit me down on the stairs "WHY CHLOE! WHY YOU CUT YOURSELF!" her mom scream at Chloe "good you dont know shit" Chloe say back "Chloe please, stop with it, please, your to pretty to have these scars on youre body" Chloes mom say and I couldnt agree more, It broke my heart to found out about that today, I always had a eye on Chloe, like her gurdian angel but only from the far, I hope from today I can change that. I hear footsteps and I run fast in her room, I sit on her bed and she looks angry and sad "you wanna talk?" I ask her camly but she just shake her head and start to pull stuff together "Chloe waht?" I ask her and she say to me while she pack her bagback "Im done with that, here, I just go or run away" I walk towards her and hug her, and she hug me back for 5 minutes we stand like this, hugging each other close, she smells like cigarettes and a little bit of weed, for other it was gross I like it. "Thank you, thats what I need" Chloe smiling at me and I smile back "No problem, anytime" I say and Chloe ask "No shit, can I sleep at yours today, I just want away, even wehn its just one night" Did this really happen, she will sleep at me "Or you have other plans?" she ask me "No...no its cool" I say and she pack a few things together and we heading downstairs.

After she talked with her mom and we officialy interdruced each other, im fine she is good again with her mom, maybe my hug really was that powerfull, we are on my way to me. Again we are talking about things we like and also that Chloe is happy I am with her "Im happy to, we finally talk" I say to her "How did you mean that?" she ask me "Ähm you know like this, free not in school" I say quick back "You also could have to talked whit me in school Rachel" she say and we arrived at my house. We walking in and Mom was already waiting for us "Hello sweetie" she say to me and I great her lovley back, she turns to Chloe and say "You moust be Chloe, Rachel spoken about you a few times and I just had a Phone Call with your Mom, we are really happy you two found each other" _Thanks mom, I hope Chloe diddnt hear the first part_ I think and we sit down.

"I hope you like it, Chloe" my mom says and we both eat our meal with drinks, after that we go upstairs, Chloe sit on my bed and I ask "Hey can check youre cut?" unsure she look over me and say okay. I open her bandage and see the mess, I got a creme and fresh bandage and make my work. Chloe srugs a few times and try to be strong "you dont have to impresse me Chloe, its all okay" I say and hope it makes her happy she just look at me and I got lost in her pritty face "ouu" she say and I say "Sorry", after my work is done Chloe say nicley "thanks" and ask me if she can smoke here, I walk over to my window and open it and say "here, just climb out" Chloe starts to grin, she pull out her cigarettes and climb out of the window and sit down at the roof, in the meantime I got us some snacks and also follow her. She has finished her smoke and lean now against the wall and we have a pritty look over my neighborhood, I look over to Chloe and together we look the view. "Rachel, what you meant before and also youre mom" I try not to get nervous and say "yeah dont worrie about that, my mom talk a lot wehn the day is long" she smile at me and start to tickle me "hey" I say giggling "Thank you Rachel, for all, If you werent here today--" she say but I cut her off and lean my head on her shoulder, she lean her head on mine "No, Chloe I thank you, really for everything" "for what?" she ask me questioned "with you I can finally be me, I dont have to wear a mask or act, you make me real, today was one of the best days I head since a long time, I thank you soo much" "Sorry about my drama" Chloe say jokley and I say "Its okay". We look at each other and Chloe say "I caint belive I sit here with you here, I only can say the same, youre tottally not that school vortex princess" "Now youre the only one who now the real me" I say lovley and we both smile at each other "I like it" Chloe say and we kiss and we kiss again, her mouth taste like her cigarette but I didnt care, that was hot. I climb on her legs and put my arms arrround her waist and I kiss her with more passion, Chloe pull me closer to her and does the same until our hot make out is interruped by ah thunder on the black grey sky, we both look at it, I still have my hands arround Chloe and she by me "I think we better make it slow" Chloe say jokley, I smile at her and say "Yeah, maybe its better" and it starts to rain. "Wait" I say and get back in my room, grap a giant cozy grey fluffly planket and bring it to Chloe and me, we both cuddle under it and holding hands as we look into the sky and rain and our future together.


End file.
